That's New
by Mouse-size-Dragon
Summary: The mission was a trap and Clint was not walking back into that trap, no matter what. Everyone would just have to deal with the new Clint until someone could figure out how to fix it. (Temporary gender swap)
1. Lab Rat

**Title:** That's New

**Fandom:** The Avengers (movie)

**Summary:** The mission was a trap and Clint was not walking back into that trap, no matter what. Everyone would just have to deal with the new Clint until someone could figure out how to fix it. (Temporary gender swap)

**Characters:** Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, random unimportant OCs.

**Pairing(s):** no telling who'll end-up with who

**WARNING:** has a temporary, unwanted, sex change to the main character (also I'm a slasher so it may get slashy. As in you should be warned that I'm a shipper of female/female, male/male and male/female pairings, so leave now if you're at all homophobic or heterophobic).

**Disclaimer: **None of the Avengers belong to me, and I was a big on comics as a kid but I'm basing this solely off the movies and ignoring comic verse because that gives me so much more leway.

**AN: **None of this is Betaed by anyone but me so sorry for any mistakes.

**Chapter 1: Lab Rat**

It turned from a simple information-gathering mission into a desperate race for freedom after being injected with an unknown drug in just moments. One minute he thought the scientist and his guards had no idea Clint was anywhere nearby and the next he was hit by some sort of dart. He was knocked out almost instantly, falling off his perch and right into their hands. Luckily he'd built up resistances to most drugs and was conscious again within minutes. But it only took a few minutes for the scientist to start injecting Clint with a strange, faintly lavender coloured, serum.

As the scientist stepped back and ordered his goons to lock Clint up in "observation room one" as he called it Clint snapped into action. Ignoring the intense waves of pain rippling through his body Clint grabbed his nearby bow and used it like a staff to knock his enemies out of his way before dashing off into the night. He led them around the city a little before back tracking and losing them. Listening to the scientist back at his lab he discovered that the man had spread rumours to trick SHIELD into sending an Agent to investigate so he could have a new lab rat.

"Find him! It shouldn't be that hard, he will be in enough pain by now that he won't be able to function much longer." Except that it was in Cantonese since he was currently in Hong Cong, still, as one of the best SHIELD Agents, Clint understood many languages.

If he'd had anything close to a normal life that might have been true and he'd be close to collapsing, maybe for the man's other subjects it was too painful, but Clint had a much higher pain tolerance than average. As it happened with people who had a tough childhood Clint could tolerate a lot more than most people. So he snuck back out of the scientist's lair, left a coded message at the extraction point, and holed-up in an abandoned apartment building, in the slums across town, and after taking the proper precautions finally let his body give in and curl-up in pain.

He wasn't sure how long he spent passed out except that it had been nearing dawn by the time he blacked out and when he woke it was dark out again. Thankful that he always set up a well-stocked nest, safe house, before every mission he drew more blood and labelled it with the time and, after checking, the date. Now he had a few vials from a couple hours after the injection and a few more from almost twenty-four hours after the incident. Of course he knew what it had done to him, according to what that scientist told his head-henchman, but the blood would be important to the scientists, like Bruce and whoever worked for Tony, figuring out how to reverse what the serum did to Clint.

Genetic engineering crap, he was going to be the next scientific freak of nature like Steve, or Bruce. The only difference was that this wasn't really something that made him a better fighter. It might make him a better assassin or spy but probably didn't improve much beyond giving him the element of surprise in a few more cases. He took the rest of the night to do some warm-ups and basic fighting moves, making sure he was well prepared to protect himself even if he was slightly compromised. Now the problem was getting out.

That scientist knew what Clint normally looked like so he probably also knew what Clint looked like right now. Clint had to lay low for a while to make sure he could avoid recapture. So avoid the lunatics who experimented on him and in the meantime get used to the modifications that serum made to his body. He drew blood again after another few hours, detailing how long it had been and what he'd figured out since then. Once he felt safe leaving the nest he had the vials shipped to a Dr. Natalie Romanova via Stark Industries, Natasha would understand the coded messages inside and Bruce and Tony would use their resources to investigate his blood.

Eventually he'd need to find a way out of the country. None of his old fake passports would work any more so he had to take the time to find the right connections in the underworld to get a new one made. Clint needed new clothes, a new identity, and probably a bit of a new outlook on life. This was going to be a tough few, however long the situation lasted.

One month after SHIELD Agent Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye, disappeared on a reconnaissance mission in Asia, exact location classified, Claire Branston, freelance photojournalist and feminist rights activist born and raised in France, flew into New York City from Paris.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, don't know what to say about this one except that don't worry Clint will end up perfectly back to normal...eventually.

**Read** and **Review **because I've got my stories already, but if someone likes one or asks for more then I will post more for them.


	2. Access Granted

**Title:** That's New

**Fandom:** The Avengers (movie)

**Summary:** The mission was a trap and Clint was not walking back into that trap, no matter what. Everyone would just have to deal with the new Clint until someone could figure out how to fix it. (Temporary gender swap)

**Characters:** Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, random unimportant OCs.

**Pairing(s):** Natasha/Clint

**WARNING:** has a temporary, unwanted, sex change to the main character (also I'm a slasher so it may get slashy. As in you should be warned that I'm a shipper of female/female, male/male and male/female pairings, so leave now if you're at all homophobic or heterophobic).

**Disclaimer: **None of the Avengers belong to me, and I was a big on comics as a kid but I'm basing this solely off the movies and ignoring comic verse because that gives me so much more leway.

**AN: **None of this is Betaed by anyone but me so sorry for any mistakes.

**Chapter 2: Access Granted**

Claire Branston checked into a rundown motel for the night, paid in cash, and took a day to get rid any left over jetlag she might have. Infiltrating the Avengers' Tower would take all her focus and skill. Still it was necessary and this could be a great training exercise for both the remaining Avengers and for Claire. Getting past Black Widow's suspicions long enough to deliver the right evidence to the right hands would be one of the greatest challenges of her career. Especially given their past interactions.

Just before six the next morning a woman dressed in a tight purple tank top and grey cargo pants wearing a simple black backpack slid into the space between Avengers' Tower and the building behind it. Her sandy blonde hair was in a short pixie cut and everything about her, from her military style boots to her lack of any make-up, screamed business, martial business. Tapping a seemingly random pattern of bricks she caused retina and biometric scanners to pop out of the wall. Sighing and holding her breath she placed her right hand on the pad as she leaned in and let the machine scan her left eye. A small dinging noise sounded after each was registered and the wall opened up. Blinking in surprise, like she hadn't really expected that to work, she quickly climbed into the hole and ascended the tower through the ventilation system she'd just been given access to.

When she finally made it up to the higher floors, the ones restricted to just the Avengers team and sometimes those of a high enough clearance level like Director Fury, she smiled and dropped noiselessly down through a grate. Landing in a crouch in the middle of a hallway the woman straightened and grinned. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss -"

Instinctively she grabbed the man by the hand on her shoulder and simultaneously spun and crouched throwing him over said shoulder into the wall in front of her before whipping out an arrow and drawing her bow. Deadly arrow pointed directly between her attacker's eyes she paused before letting it fly. Registering the attacker as Steve Rogers and not a real threat she relaxed and eased the tension back out of the string.

"Does our friend Clint Barton have a sister he has not told us about?" Thor asked from where he stood in a doorway down the hall, the noise of Steve hitting a wall having brought the rest of the Avengers running.

"Not that I know of," the blonde woman with the bow replied.

Natasha, Black Widow, was already grinning and stalked down the hall until she and the invader were less than a foot apart. Slipping a hand up to fist in the short blonde hair Natasha pulled the taller woman in for a furious kiss. Several seconds later when she pulled back both women could be heard panting in the stunned silence. Still smiling she stroked a hand up the blonde's side and managed to squeeze one of her breasts before being glared at. "God, I'm glad you're back. I can't wait to try you out like this."

"There will be no 'trying me out' until I can get any important tests I need done. I'm not risking something just to please your curiosity." With a practiced flick of her wrist the blonde woman had her bow folded and moments later re-stowed along with the arrow. Seeing the confused, and in some cases slightly aroused looks on the rest of the teams' faces she sighed. "In my defence not even the most paranoid warlords have automated knockout dart guns hidden in the air ducts. It's overkill unless you're expecting someone like _me_."

"OH! That's why JARVIS told me you were back," Tony excitedly strode forwards as he spoke. "I wasn't quite sure, I mean the retina scan and your fingerprints are the same but given the genetic anomaly there are some slight visual differences. And I was expecting it but, well, it's a little different in person isn't it?"

"Yes Tony, being female means I have boobs now," she rolled her eyes at him as he stopped a few feet away muttering science-y things and scanning her body in a mostly clinical way.

"Yes, but no, not, your whole body is more feminine. Although a Clint with boobs would have been a truly disturbing result. Bruce, come look, you were right about the corresponding changes in muscle mass." Tony dragged Bruce over and the two delved into talk that none of the rest of the Avengers could follow.

"Alright, we'll have to run some tests on your blood, so we should take another sample, and you need to get a complete physical," Bruce finally turned to the blonde woman they were discussing. "Don't worry Clint, I'm sure with Tony, JARVIS, and I working together we'll find a cure."

"I hope so," Clint sighed in irritation as his voice came out higher than it had been since he hit puberty. "I'm not looking forward to telling Fury. Or Phil."

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, don't know what to say about this one except that don't worry Clint will end up perfectly back to normal...eventually.

**Read** and **Review **because I've got my stories already, but if someone likes one or asks for more then I will post more for them.


End file.
